


櫂愛 - Bloom

by Eleanorsc



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Eleanorsc
Summary: 愛知生日賀2015/6/5
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi
Kudos: 2





	櫂愛 - Bloom

看見雪的時候就會想到自己親手編織的送給他的圍巾，儘管織得不算好看，對方仍然經常戴著。看見時鐘的時候，就會自然地開始計算法國現在的時間是幾點。看見飄落的櫻花花瓣就會想起過去一起賞櫻花的時光。連調整卡組時看見狂風劍刃也總要發呆一小會。  
明明是每天想念著的人，在聽見那個名字的時候卻總是忍不住心臟砰砰亂跳。

“啊，愛知你看！櫂先生上電視了！”  
聽見惠美的聲音，愛知反射一樣轉過去看見電視上熟悉的臉孔時，只顧著愣愣地看著畫面，連手中的筷子掉在地上也沒去理會。  
“咦，這不是愛知以前帶回家的那個朋友嗎，名字好像是叫櫂君？真是了不起的孩子呀……”  
“啊、嗯，是的。”  
愛知含糊地應了一聲，偷偷地撿起地上的筷子跑進廚房草草沖洗了一下，唯恐錯過了節目。  
電視裡在轉播最近歐洲先導者比賽的採訪，電視上的他表情冷淡，就像幾年前重逢的時候一樣，不過與櫂相處這麼多年的愛知看得出來，那大概是櫂的緊張的緣故。  
“說起來，剛才買的雜誌裡有櫂先生的採訪喔，愛知。”  
“啊呀，愛知的朋友看來是相當有名了呢，惠美，等晚一點借媽媽看一下吧。”  
“……媽媽！能、能先讓我看看嗎？”  
他匆匆地吃完了晚飯，在媽媽燦爛的笑臉目送之下，抱著那本雜誌跑上樓回了房間。

“新晉職業選手櫂俊樹獨家採訪！你所不知道的櫂俊樹的驚人秘密！”  
Q: 櫂先生選擇當職業選手的原因是？  
Q: 櫂先生的下一個目標是？  
Q: 櫂先生喜歡的音樂是？  
Q: 除了先導者以外，櫂先生日常的愛好是？  
…………  
體重，身高，體重，職業，出身，經歷，興趣和愛好，喜歡的音樂、食物，每一個問題的答案所構造出來的“櫂俊樹”的印象，和記憶中自己所認識的他，有什麼差別呢。  
愛知躺在床上，視線掃過記事的字裡行間。只是接近一年不見，雜誌近照中的他穿著從沒見過的便服，已經感覺有點陌生。  
Q：櫂先生有喜歡的人嗎？  
毫無心理準備看到這一行的字的愛知心臟忽然狂跳不已。想必是因為娛樂雜誌的緣故，除了先導者以外這樣的問題也會問到吧。  
突然失去了看答案的勇氣，愛知用顫抖的手合上了那本雜誌放在身旁。  
櫂君喜歡的人，一定不是我吧。他不由得露出一個苦笑。房間裡只有他一個人，所以沒有人能告訴他，這時他的笑容有多苦澀。  
他拿出手機，打開LINE的訊息窗口。  
“櫂 俊樹”  
——櫂君  
——你在做什麼呢？  
——好想見你。

……我喜歡你。

他苦思冥想了好一會，皺著眉敲下幾個字，最後又咬著唇把它刪掉。

“櫂君，日本的櫻花都開完了。”  
只有他聽見的的自言自語消失在寂靜的房間裡。

櫂的回國據說是出乎所有人意料的，包括愛知在內，而且身邊的所有人都覺得愛知理所當然會知道這件事，因此沒有人和愛知提起過。所以在上課時突然收到櫂的信息時，愛知險些在大學課室裡叫了出來。  
——我今天回日本，下午有空的話，去卡片首都吧。  
心臟突然狂跳不已，想見又不敢見的心情在心裡一直盤旋著。不過在驚訝之餘，櫂的這種行動早於言語的性格倒不如說是一點沒變。想到這裡的愛知不由得輕輕笑了出來。  
他推掉了和朋友一起吃飯的約定，早早地離開了大學前往卡片首都。

卡片首都裡已經擠滿了一堆熟悉的面孔，一看見愛知進來便紛紛向他打招呼，愛知一下子成了眾人注目的焦點。等他和美咲、神居、直樹等老夥伴一一問候完以後，終於有時間和今天的主角說上話。  
旁邊的人主動給他讓出一個位置。櫂坐在人群中心，露出一個微笑看著愛知向自己走過來。  
“好久不見了，愛知。”  
“嗯，好久不見，櫂君……這次回國這麼突然，前幾天不是還是歐洲巡迴賽嗎？”  
“因為有事要做，比賽一完急忙就回國了。”  
儘管接近一年沒見，不知為何感覺像是又回到了令人懷念的過去。交談和問候只有簡單的幾句，他們便自然地拿出卡組開始對戰。不知道是誰說過，先導者鬥士之間最常見而且最直接的交流方式就是對戰。對戰中的愛知除了感受到櫂越發強大的實力，還有玩法中所顯現的他的性格和作風。櫂的攻擊一向兇猛不留情，讓人難以招架，但比起以前少了點魯莽多了幾分沉穩。不愧是他一直以來嚮往的目標。愛知想到這裡，艱難擋下一輪攻擊也忍不住彎起了嘴角。  
不能分心。他深深地吸了一口氣，專注地考慮下一步該如何出牌。  
他們對戰了幾場，又和其他人各自打了幾場，不知不覺就已經到了黃昏時分。一群人離開了提早關門的卡片首都，在附近的店裡吃了一頓豐盛的晚飯。  
“愛知。”  
等其他人各自散去以後，櫂叫住了留下來的愛知。  
“要是不急著回家的話，去散個步吧。”  
整個晚上被眾人不由分說輪流灌酒的櫂看起來好像沒事一樣。愛知應了一聲，跟上了櫂的腳步。  
說起來，他對於櫂的要求好像幾乎沒有拒絕過。

他們聊起了過去的事，包括以前櫂和愛知的種種，隊伍Q4打入全國大賽的往事，一邊感慨著當年自己的不成熟，一邊談著將來的事。  
想著櫂在自己的路上越來越遠，愛知忍不住低下了頭。他和櫂的道路，看起來好像看不見會有交匯的一天。  
在路過小時候相遇的公園外的林蔭道時，愛知忽然想起了什麼。  
“說起來，櫂君這次為什麼突然回國呢？”  
櫂停下了腳步。  
“愛知，你有考慮過成為職業選手嗎。”  
昏暗的路燈下櫂銳利的眼神異常明亮，愛知不敢抬頭直視他翡翠綠的眼睛，於是別過了頭。  
“職業選手……我沒怎麼想過呢，聽起來太遙遠了。”  
“以你的實力一定沒問題的。我從開始參加世界賽事以來還沒有進過任何隊伍，不過如果你也來了的話，我想和你一起組隊。愛知，你覺得怎樣？”  
能和櫂君一起並肩作戰。愛知在內心重複著這句有如魔咒的話，幾年來他努力著，追趕著，不過是為了得到自己憧憬的人的承認。能和他並肩站在世界的大舞臺上一起戰鬥，這個有如做夢一樣的機會現在就在他面前伸手可及，他卻猶豫著不想去接受。

“抱歉，櫂君。”  
櫂睜圓了眼睛，但什麼也沒說。  
拒絕的話怎麼也說不出口，但他不得不說。  
“我呢，一直以來最希望的事，就是能和櫂君站在一起，得到櫂君的肯定……現在這個心願已經達成了，但是除了這個以外，我也再沒有什麼渴望的了。”  
你是我一直追趕和憧憬的目標，嚮往的對象啊。隊友，對手，友情，愛慕，隨便一個詞語都不足以概括完八年來一直累積下來的感情。  
愛知低頭看著自己的腳尖，隔著口袋摸著裡面放著狂風劍刃的卡組，內心不可思議地平靜了下來。不管在什麼時候，櫂給的這張狂風劍刃總能給他勇氣。  
“櫂君給了我太多了，從我遇見櫂君那一天開始，櫂君給我的狂風劍刃一直是我的希望啊。如果櫂君沒有把那張卡送給我，我可能會就那樣一直封閉著自己的世界，逃避著不敢面對現實吧。沒有櫂君的話，我一定不可能走到這裡。”  
他邊說邊笑著，眼睛卻有點紅了。  
“愛知……”  
“現在可以和櫂君成為朋友，我已經心滿意足了……因為櫂君一直都是我的先導者呀。”  
所以這段從來沒有奢望過會實現的暗戀，就讓它埋在心裡吧。

“愛知，聽我說。”  
良久不說話的櫂伸出手去握住了愛知的手臂。  
“在我到了法國以後，我才發現，我和你之間的聯繫只有先導者這一樣。”  
這句話好像利刃一樣刺中了愛知的心臟。他顫抖著，發出微弱的聲音。  
“是呢。”  
“你說過只有我們還玩著先導者，總有一天會有道路交匯的日子。但是我很快就發現了，能實現專業選手這個目標雖然高興，但是就算是勝出國際賽事也好，遠離你的日子比我想象的更難以忍受，所以我決定了回國邀請你進入職業聯盟。”  
聽完了這番某種意義上算是表白的話，愛知驚訝得忘了躲避櫂的目光，  
“先導者是聯繫起我和你關係的唯一橋樑，所以我想著至少要以這種方式把你留在身邊，因為我害怕假如沒有了先導者，我和你之間再也沒有交集。我並不是那麼堅強的人，愛知，你對我來說就是這麼重要。”  
“櫂、櫂君！”  
“我喜歡你，愛知。”

他被擁進了櫂的懷抱。鼻子發酸，喉嚨哽咽得發燙，但是有一句話他必須說出來。  
“我也喜歡你呀，櫂君，從很久很久以前就喜歡你了……”  
他抬起頭看著櫂露出一個像是快要哭了的笑容。櫂把額頭抵在他的額頭上，看著愛知藍色的眼睛。  
“我是在做夢嗎……”  
“當然不是，不敢相信嗎。”  
“因為……櫂君喜歡的人竟然會是我，真的是怎樣也沒想到啊……”  
“你一定不知道，我在多久以前就一直看著你吧。”

“那剛才問你的，職業選手的事，再考慮一下吧，”  
“嗯……我會和家人商量以後，再重新計劃一下的。”  
“嗯，你成為職業選手以後的路我都幫你大概規劃好了，就等你答應了。”  
“櫂君！？都已經計劃周全了……那，要是我沒有答應的話呢？”  
“那我會一直來找你，直到你答應為止。我其實是個相當難纏的人啊。”  
看著櫂帶著幾分得意的笑容，愛知不知道該驚訝還是無奈，最後只好露出一個苦笑，低著頭看著自己和櫂十指交纏的手嘟囔著：  
“櫂君真狡猾。”  
“我可是為了找你一路追到了月之宮的人啊。”  
櫂的這種不達到目的決不罷休的性格，愛知是最清楚的了，畢竟他們相識相知了那麼多年，而且他也終於發現了，自己永遠沒辦法拒絕櫂的希望。  
他把頭埋在櫂的肩上，悶悶地說：  
“說不定這一次，櫂君又給了我一個改變自己的機會呢。”  
“或許是這樣，不過就算有了機會，努力把它實現的關鍵還是在你自己吧。”  
櫂輕輕撫摸著他的頭髮繼續說道：  
“其實這次回來還有一件事要做。”  
“嗯？”  
“明天不是你的生日嗎。”  
“櫂君！為了這個……”  
“我想成為第一個在你身邊祝賀你的人。”  
在櫂撥開愛知的劉海親吻他的額頭時，愛知終於忍不住落下淚來，他伸出手去輕輕地抱住了櫂，想要確認這份姍姍來遲的幸福。  
“等著我，櫂君。”

那本愛知沒看完的雜誌上，“櫂先生有喜歡的人嗎？”的問題下面，是愛知沒看完的答案。  
A: 我喜歡的人在日本，明年我準備回國的時候去告白。

End


End file.
